


This is Some Serious "Say Anything" Shit

by ace_thetic



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, idk this is just really happy to give u some happy feels, let them be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_thetic/pseuds/ace_thetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is pulled out of sleep at 2:34am--according to his painfully bright phone screen-- by a series of clicks against his window punctuated with soft, muffled music in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Some Serious "Say Anything" Shit

Josh is pulled out of sleep at 2:34am--according to his painfully bright phone screen-- by a series of clicks against his window punctuated with soft, muffled music in between. He was awake in an instant, a shot of adrenaline spreading from his suddenly thumping heart to his blanketed toes.

_Who the hell?!_

     Josh lay propped up on his elbows and stayed as still as his body would let him. If he strained his hearing he could just begin to make out the chords to whatever was playing outside his widow at this frickin’ hour. Then, it stopped again.

_That’s it._

     He crept out of his bed(counter-productive, he thought to himself; he was going to make his presence forcibly noticed in a moment) and squinted through the closed window only to release the breath he was holding in a sigh of relief. _Tyler._

     Tyler stood on his front lawn, Ukulele tucked under his arm as he bent over to the ground. Josh snorted to himself, deciding to watch his friend- _is that what they were?_ \- for another moment before making himself known. What the hell was he trying to pull? Tyler straightened and pulled his arm back just as Josh hauled the glass pane up and open. He was just licking his sleep-dried lips to call out when something small hit him square in the eye.

     “Dude, what the hell?!” He groaned and pressed the backs of his fingers to the offended eye, looking back to Tyler who stood, Ukulele now in playing position, trying his damned hardest not to laugh at Josh. He was about to call out again when Tyler strummed and began to sing. _Oh, right_. josh thought distantly. _He came here to sing on my lawn._

     “Wise men say, ‘Only fools rush in’; but I can’t help…”He watched Tyler for a few more seconds before a thought occurred to him. Or more accurately re-occurred.

 _Tyler came here to sing on my lawn. This is some serious ‘Say anything’ shit. Holy shit_. He looked down at Tyler, Tyler who was rimmed in gold from the dirty streetlamp, Tyler who squeezed his hand before he had come out to his parents, Tyler who was on his front lawn at 2:39 in the morning singing a love song and trying not to laugh at josh’s probably swollen eye.

     He steeled himself and pushed away from the window to take off down the stairs two at a time. In the back of his mind, he prayed his parent’s hadn’t woken up at his stampede. Josh took his torturous time unlocking the habitually loud deadbolt on their front door before yanking it open and running towards his best friend who had just turned to look at the door with a face that said "sorry mrs. Dun I'll go home right now immediately" but then smiled giddily at the sight of the other boy.

When he reached out for Tyler the taller giggled and swiveled away from Josh, forcing him to chase the still-singing teenager into his house. Josh hurried after him and closed the front door, simultaneously realizing how loud Tyler loved to sing when he got himself excited. He reached out his arms and shushed the boy, trying his best to look serious but failing as the joy in his chest bubbled up in a fit of giggles. Tyler began walking backwards towards the stairs, butt out and fingers still softly strumming his ukulele.

      “Like a river flows….” He stage-whispers, jutting his chin out at Josh, who made a swipe at him in an attempt to grab his arm. In response Tyler spins back around to start up the stairs, smile unfaltering. “...surely to the seaaaa..” he twists his upper body around to look at Josh and shake his head dramatically. Honestly, someone up high must have been looking out for them at that point because they were far from stealthy hauling their laughter-weakened legs up the stairs. “Darling so it goes…” Tyler twists back around to look at Josh and god, he’s so beautiful. Josh lunges forward again and Tyler falls back into a wall, hitting a wrong note and laughing guiltlessly for possibly waking up Josh’s parents. Josh couldn’t feel his feet touch the ground as they swiveled and tripped down the hallway to his bedroom where he caught Tyler. He couldn't believe what this was implying, but oh god, he wanted to.

     “some things-” Tyler snorted with laughter, his entire face scrunched with it- “where meant to be…” He didn’t think he could stop smiling if he tried, hands resting on Tyler's shoulders with the ukulele trapped between them, the boy in front of him shining like the sun itself resting in his bedroom. Tyler’s hand at the back of his head playfully scritched at his scalp, tugging him closer as they began to sway clumsily. He held Josh’s forehead to his as he continued to sing, barely above a whisper. “Take my hand, take my whole life, too..” Josh was crying, sniffing all gross and snotty and crying, letting his tears trace the crinkles at the corners of his smiling eyes. Tyler’s voice cracked as he continued, “for i can’t help, falling in love…” a tear rolled down Tyler cheek and he huffed out a breathless laugh, wiping it before continuing. “....with… you.” They were both shaking with laughter and tears and clinging to each other with weak knees and love. For a minute all the could do was hold on to one another, ukulele dropping to Tyler's side, and share the same breath.

     After a moment, Tyler straightened himself to properly look at Josh’s face. “You, you got a… you got something.” he managed, gesturing weakly to his own shining eyes.

     “It was that damn pebble… making my cry and junk.” Josh wiped his injured eye and tried to hold back another giggle. Tyler was not so restrained and let out a few huffs of laughter before pulling Josh forward and pressing their lips together for a long moment. It was a little wet and salty but all the best things tend to be, Tyler thinks absently. They pull apart and barely manage to maintain eye contact for more than a second before they’re happy-crying again and clinging tightly to one another(Tyler dropped his uke).

     “I love you too, ty.” Josh croaked into his best friend’s neck. “I love you too”


End file.
